


When I fall in love

by BrightDream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDream/pseuds/BrightDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for  JB Appreciation Week - "Moment you fell in love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too corny.
> 
> This piece was beta'ed by the lovely [ josiepug ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/josiepug/pseuds/josiepug), who has been helping me with my Appreciation Week pieces. <3

 

Whenever Brienne tried to think of the moment she had fallen in love, it was difficult to pinpoint one, dirt and gold mixing behind her eyelids, memories and fantasies curled together like lazy steam.

“I dreamed of you” Jaime had told her, and she thought it had been then, when he had come back for her, a maimed knight in a quest for her safety.

Other times, she recalled them in the water, Jaime naked in front of her, stripped of any clothes or masks, or even earlier, the instant their swords had kissed, his arrogance and skills obvious, her blood singing as she struggled to survive.

It didn’t really matter, but she kept going back anyway, all times they had had together, all the times that had made her pulse speed up.

Perhaps it was the fact that she knew precisely the one moment Renly had taken her heart and yet, when she tried to decide the moment Jaime had done it…-

“Damn” a low voice complained behind her, and when she turned back she found him frowning and fiddling with the edge of his sleeve, Honor trotting in a slow pace.

“What’s the matter?”

“This stupid sleeve” Jaime grumbled “It keeps falling down and I can’t…-“

She stopped her horse next to his and pulled his arms in her direction, wordlessly starting to roll his sleeves up.

“You know what’s odd?” he pondered as she worked, “I could swear this white shirt fit me perfectly. And now, I’m not sure how, but it seems to be bigger.”

Brienne spotted a very familiar brown mark over his biceps, stopped.

“That’s because this is _my_ white shirt.” she explained, embarrassed.

Jaime frowned for a moment, then grinned, understanding dawning on his face.

“Is it, wench?” he asked, and as if to check, gripped the fabric and brought it too his nose.

Brienne blushed.

“Oh, yeah” he rumbled, taking a deep breath “This is definitely yours. I must have taken it by mistake.”

She didn’t answer, face red, trying to reach the packages Jaime had strapped to Honor’s side.

“What are you doing?”

“Finding you a new one.”

He stopped her with his hand, lifted her chin with his stump.

“Please, my lady” he murmured, amused smile on his face “Allow me to spend the day surrounded by your scent.”

She paused, felt her heart sped up at his words, at their new found intimacy.

His smile softened and he bent awkwardly over his horse to kiss her lips, just as tenderly as he had the first time.

_Yet another moment to my list_ , Brienne thought, dazzled, falling in love all over again.

Jaime had taken her heart a hundred times already; she could only hope he would take it a thousand times more.

 

 


End file.
